


Romeo & Juliet: Romanogers

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Lost Love, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Part of my reincarnation series ft Steve and Nat as Romeo & Juliet
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Romeo & Juliet

1917

Natasha Romanova was quiet the character. Red hair to match her fiery attitude and her refusal to adhere to proper society standards made her a target for gossip. 

Currently the 15 year old was in the gardens with her sister and beet friend Wanda. Neither girl was what you would call normal. They both would play with the boys when they fished or practiced sword fighting. They wore their mothers patience thin. So much that at the moment that their mother was in the sitting with their own mother. 

“Your daughters need proper training. Don’t you know this?!” The grandmother would yell at their mother. 

“Mother. They’re my daughters, not yours. If they wants to be free then so be it. I want them to know there’s more to life than fancy parties, societal standards and motherhood. I bowed to the pressure but I refuse to allow it to happen to my daughters.”

“Did it not work for you though Marie? You love Ivan, he loves you. You have a beautiful daughter who if she could just follow rules, could get a rich husband.” 

“I just so happened to already know Ivan. Love was there between us before our betrothal, But Natasha might not be as lucky as we were. Wanda will be luckier because she is not the first in line.” With that her mother walked out, stopping when her eyes met matching emerald and hazel eyes.

“Nattie? Wan? Eavesdropping? I thought I taught you better. Don’t get caught, hide further away.” She placed a kiss on the head of fire and led her daughters to a room.

“Mom? You’re not going to force someone on me? I want to marry for love momma. Not riches or status. I hate all of that.” Natasha wondered aloud to the older woman.

“I know dear but remember, this man you’ll meet soon will be able to provide you with everything you could ever want. If you decide you don’t want to knock him better, we’ll end it yes?”

“And me?” Wanda was quiet but observing. She realized that Natasha already had a man chosen for her which meant soon it would be her turn. But she already had a man chosen for herself!

“We are still looking at the moment Wanda.”

“I’m not looking for some man who’s so old he could be my father!” 

“Neither am I.” This time it was usually loud Natasha who had whispered her agreement. Both looked at her and when she looked away they went back to their conversation.

“Er- I actually came to tell you that your father is back home!” 

“Really?!” She smiled and hugged her mother. 

“Now let’s hurry to meet your father.”

“Father! Why can’t I get to choose!?” Her eyes hopeful as she stared at her father sitting up on his horse. He smiled a sad smile down at his beautiful ladies and reached down a hand. All their hands met and held fur a few seconds before they let go. Then he asked about riding. It was always something he did. They’d all go riding whenever he’d get back from his travels. 

“I’m sorry my dear one. But we need to choose your husband for you. The kingdom is in disarray and we need a marriage to maintain power. You know what happens once royals are kicked from power?”

“Yes I do father.” 

“Horses?! Come mother!” Wanda changed the subject and grabbed Natasha’s hand pulling her to he stables. The two parents shared an amused glance and they followed their exuberant daughter to the stables.

2 years later...

Natasha was holed up in the corner of her room practicing ballet when a young teen dressed in a red velvet dress waltzed in. She was singing and didn’t even realize she’d walked into the wrong room. 

“Oh Nat I didn’t see you there!”

“Wanda! I’ve missed you! How were your studies in Greece?” Her younger sister had been sent to Greece by they’d grandparents. As one of the spare heirs they wanted to ensure if their plan to manipulate one granddaughter didn’t work, the other would be well studied to take her place. Unfortunately, neither girl was for their idea. And even worse- neither were their parents. That didn’t stop them from shopping they’d youngest grandchild off to another country. At least it wasn’t Great Britain like they did their middle grandchild. Ivan and Marie were still very angry at that one. 

“ I had so much fun Nat! I met a bunch of cool royals. I wish you’d gone with me.” Wanda hugged her sister and pulled her down onto the window seat. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve had time to ourselves.”

Natasha was quiet for a moment. 

“Nat?”

“They found a boy for me. That’s the reason they’re here. He’ll be here tomorrow afternoon and there’s a banquet to be thrown.”

“I’m sorry Nattie.”

“I know who it is too. No one would tell me but I found out anyway. He’s 30 years my senior! An old man. I’m only 17!! Why can’t they have found someone who was my age?! Why not-“

“Steven?” Wanda joined in. Her eyes knowing.

“You know?” 

“Of course I do silly but when I came to visit last summer you were all over each other. I’m surprised you were both able to keep your hands off around mother and father... Do you love him?”

“So much. What do I do?”

“You could tell them!” The glare sent her way startled her. There was so much sadness in her sister’s eyes. Something else had happened.

“What is it Nat? Something happened didn’t it?”

“We’re getting married in a week. They told me I would meet him and we’d have a few months to get to know each other but that’s not true. The kingdom is falling and it needs to be quick! They’re also expecting me to bare a son immediately. I can’t do it. No one even talks to me anymore. Every one of my friends aren’t allowed near me because I’m being prepped to be the perfect wife and mother. All I want to do is run away Wan. Then maybe I could live the life I’ve always wanted.”

Wanda couldn’t respond because she was afraid what she would say. If Nat left she would go with her. She always did. Her big sister.

Unfortunately neither would get the chance...

The next day a carriage arrived and out stepped a wrinkly man with almost no hair on his head. They had been forced to dress in their finest gowns and stood in front waiting for him to walk up the walkway. One was angry, one scared. Both kept it inside. When he finally got to them he bowed and his eyes washed over Natasha with a look on his face that made her skin crawl. Natasha was pushed to him. She curtsied and introduced herself. 

“Natasha, Duchess and High Princess of the Tsardom of Russia” She never looked up as she spoke. 

When he grabbed her hand her stomach turned. His hands felt slimy and bony and she had to bring forth her breathing exercises in order to not turn and sprint away. 

He smiled at her “I am High Prince Charles of Belarus.”

“I hated it! I hated every moment of it wanda! He kept trying to get me to go swimming with him! Kept telling me to just take my dress off. A pervert is what he is! A stupid, disgusting pervert! He kept telling me eventually I’ll love him. That he was expecting me to bare him as many children as he wanted! I would be on my back for the rest of my life! And he already has six other children from his first wife. Who he is still married to! I would be a concubine! I’m a Princess. A Princess! Not someone to be whored out for money! I want to leave. I don’t love him. I’ll never love him. I want to take Steve, Bucky and you and get out of this place.”

“Me too.” Wanda didn’t want to lose her sister. She had no friends, no real social life even though they were the princesses they had no real friends but each other and Steve and Bucky. But that’s because they knew how it was to be royalty and expected to be the perfect examples of everything. She knew that’s why Steve made Natasha so happy. He understood and he never expected her to do anything she didn’t want to do. 

“I love him so much.” Natasha had fallen asleep as she was muttering. She laced the blanket over her sister and picked up a book an read. When she heard the tunnel door clink and two knocks she knew it was Steve and Bucky. 

“We’re going to leave.” Bucky said. They both were ladled with big bags on their backs and swords hidden under their clothes.

Steve immediately went to Natasha to wake her and Bucky and Wanda proceeded to sneak around tossing clothing and keepsakes into luggage.  
They then snuck out to Wanda’s room. 

“Nat. It’s time to leave.”

“No. I can’t go with him!” She woke up frightened and calmed down upon seeing it was Steve and not Charles. 

“Oh Steve!” 

“I heard and we came to take you guys. Anywhere you want to go.”

They ran that night. They didn’t stop running until they were sure they were safe. They had made it all the way to France by the time they stopped. Natasha had to redo her hair because her color was so obvious- everyone knew the missing Princess had bright red hair and green eyes and would be on the lookout. They had an amazing six months.l before everything came crashing down. Wanda had gone to get food and never came back. Everyone was worried and Bucky had been sent out to look for her. That had been hours ago. They were about to go out themselves before their door was broke down. In came Charles, his face red, his mouth snarling as his men grabbed Steve threw him in the back of a carriage where he found Bucky and Wanda shackled. Charles then made his way to Natasha. 

“You bitch! You really thought you could embarrass me! Run away with this lowly prince?!!” He slapped her multiple times.

She wouldn’t dare let him know he had hurt her. She stood tall knowing he couldn’t hurt her if he wanted her married to him. Her parents wouldn’t allow it. He knew it too because he stopped himself from punching her.

“You’re lucky you are who you are. Otherwise you’d be dead by now.” He grabbed her and tossed her in the carriage.

“Wanda!” Her sister had bruises on her arms where she’d been grabbed and her hand and feet were shackled.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to tell them!” 

“Shh. It’s alright Wan. It’s alright.”

Their arrival was met with great fanfare and their parents were there waiting. They all knew they had disappointed them and refused to look them in the eyes.

“Mother.”

“Natasha. Wanda. Sitting room. Now.” Their father interrupted.

“What the hell did you all think you were doing?!!!” 

“I didn’t love him. I told you that. I love Steve, everyone knows that.”

“Yes everyone knows that. But that wasn’t allowed. We did not give permission for any courting.” Her father yelled.

“Ivan.” Marie said.

“Sweetheart, why didn’t you just stop and think? Running away wouldn’t accomplish anything.”

“Marie! Stop feeding into this girls foolishness.”

“I told you I didn’t want to be married to Charles. What else could I have done? These past six months were the best. Steve and I were happy. Can’t you see that?”

“You think you were happy. You weren’t. You were being led by emotions and that is not allowed. Tomorrow you swill marry Prince Charles. You will apologize and you will bare him his children. Now get out of my sight.”

They both ran out of the room.

Natasha ran to find Steve and Wanda followed her knowing Bucky was with him. 

“Nat.”

“Please don’t. I don’t blame you Wanda. I just wanna be alone with him. That’s all.”

“Okay...” 

When they got closer they could hear yelling inside Steve’s room.

“When we told you two to come and study abroad we did not mean lead these princesses astray!”

“Father. We love each other. We already married.”

“Not anymore you’re aren’t.”

Steve stormer our the room running into Natasha.  
“Nat. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to get you into so much trouble.”

Natasha turned and ran crying.  
He ran after her ignoring the shouts of his father calling his name.

That night was tense. No one talked to anyone. If they had they’d know no one had seen either Steve not Natasha since the hallway incident. 

The next morning was quiet. When everyone finally got up and met for breakfast no one talked still. Charles was ready to take his bride and leave. But no one had seen her or Steve. 

“Well where are they?! They were supposed to be watched!”

“I’m sure they’re just saying goodbye Charles. We’ll find them.”

So the search party began. The last place to be searched were the tunnels. There was a room in the center of the palace that served as a banquet hall during the winter holidays so they could keep warm. The door however was blocked. 

“Steve!”  
“Natasha!”

“Open this door right now!”  
“Nattie?!!”  
“Bro!!”  
They had men break the doors down. It took a few tries finally the doors burst open.  
________________________________________________  
When the doors finally opened the group found their children. They looked to be asleep at first until they wouldn’t respond to questions. In fact, they never even moved. When they got closer they saw why.

“No. No. No.” 

“No!”  
“Nattie?”  
“Oh god no.”

They stared at their children. Natasha with a dagger through her heart lying a puddle of her own blood, her body still warm. Steve frothing at the mouth. Their mothers gasped and their fathers saddened walked forward to close their children’s unseeing eyes. 

There was a note that read,

We’re sorry. We love each other and we can’t be apart.  
Mother, Father. I’m really sorry. Wanda. Please don’t hate me. I tried but I can’t live without him. I really can’t. 

Ma, Pa. Bucky. I’m sorry also. My heart belongs to Natasha. When I’m away from her it feels like my heart is being ripped apart. It’s only good when she’s with me.

Natasha & Steve

The curse had come to pass no matter how hard they’d tried preventing it.

Two days later a joint funeral was held. A funeral fur two lovers who had found each other in another time but once again lost to the demands and ignorance of their current lives. Their parents knew that they’d awake again. The problem was finding them when they awoke again because who knows who they’ll be.


	2. 2

It was 1928 and Marie had spotted a little blonde boy who always stood in the window of her bakery looking in at the custard pies. She could never see his face quiet clearly as it was dirty always but when she went out after observing he looked to be losing weight and was appearing gaunt, she came out to offer him some of the sweets. 

She knew him immediately when his eyes looked into hers.

“Sorry ma’am. I will leave: I just like the pies.” He stuttered.

“No it’s alright sweetie. You can have as much as you want.”

“I don’t have any money to give you.” He looked embarrassed and she knew she was gonna take him home with her today. Not wait any longer: this boy wasn’t being cared for and that was an atrocity she would speak with the orphanage about.

“No money dear. I do have a question. Do you have a home?”

“No. I stay at a bit house with other kids but they are mean to me.”

“Come home with me. My sister and I have a home for you.” 

He looked towards the looking brick house of the orphanage and then looked back at her.

“Okay.”   
——————————————————————————  
It was 1935 and Sarah was walking from work at the hospital she was a nurse at. As she turned the corner she saw a little girl about 12 years old. Usually she wouldn’t have looked again but the girl turned around and she saw under her little purple cap was hair so bright it blinded you. Red with little curls framing her heart shaped face. Eyes like the greenest emeralds. It was her. Natasha. She had loved that girl like her own. She would know her anywhere. Still in shock, she dropped her packages and stared. 

“Miss? Are you alright?” The girl came and picked her packages up for her. 

“Oh no: I’m sorry. I’m alright. What is your name dear?” She then realized she always saw this girl. She always wore the same clothes and her face was dirty. She also never had a parent or adult with her.

Her tiny face scrunched up in confusion, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?

“I don’t have parents. I don’t even know what happened. One day I was just here.” Sarah’s eyes were blurring with tears. Someone was supposed to be with these kids when they came back. How did it screw up? 

“You have no home?”

“I don’t know. No one came to claim me so I left.”

“Would you like to come home with me?” She was going to take care of Natasha until she and Marie met back up. Hopefully some of her memories would have started coming back. 

“I don’t want to intrude.” She looked unsure. 

“I had a daughter once. She- she’s gone now but you can stay in the room I had for her. What is your name?”

“Nat. For Natasha: I think. It’s the name I have in my head. I don’t know where it came from though.” So her memories have started coming back just jumbled.

“Well Nat. Looks like you a have a new home. I do have a son about your age though. His name is Steven. He should be home when we get there.”

“Other kids?” Her eyes lit up.

“Yes. A boy.”

“Okay.” Tiny hands grasped hers as they walked towards the home.

When they arrived at the brownstone in Brooklyn Steve was home.

“Hey ma! I made some pasta for you. It’s on the stove!” He came around and stopped when he saw the tiny redhead hiding behind his mother.

“Steve this is Nat. Nat this is Steve.”

“Hi.” Steve didn’t want to scare her so he kept his voice quiet and tried to make his face seem kind. She was so tiny and scared.

“Hi.” He was big. Bigger than her but he didn’t scare her like the other boys. His eyes were nice and he had a smile and his voice wasn’t mean like when the other boys yelled at her. He was safe.

“I’ll go get dinner set up. You guys go wash up.”

“I remember you.” A whisper but he definitely heard it.

“What?” 

“I remember you. Your name. You were older. Maybe your older brother?”

“I don’t have a brother. Ma found me on the streets like she found you. She had another son too.”

“You remember me?”

“Just your name.” And more but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that. Am and Marie think he doesn’t know what’s going on. They’ve been looking for a little red head girl named Natasha for a long time now. He got memories of a girl who looked like her just older. But he was also older in them. It was weird but he didn’t want anyone to think he was crazy so he didn’t tell anyone.

“I think I remember a lot about you. We knew each other along time ago. But it’s weird.” Yes it was. 

“Dinner is ready kids.” 

Natasha went to bed for the first time with food in her belly. She wasn’t hungry anymore and she was very happy. Sarah has even tucked her in! She didn’t have to sleep on the cold ground anymore. She had her own room that had purple butterflies and flowers and it even had a ballerina. Sarah said her daughter loved to dance.

“You miss her.”

“I do. I miss them both.” Sarah told her her son had also died the same time as her daughter. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay sweetheart. Good night.”  
“Night”

Steve had gone to bed awhile after Natasha. He didn’t know why completely but all Steve knew as he fell asleep was he had to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna know if you guys want me to go deeper in detail abt their mothers in that decade gap between finding Steve & Natasha or just get right into the story?

**Author's Note:**

> So the end of pt1. Pt2 will be more in tune with some of the MCU (ish)


End file.
